Always Remember And Never Forget
by black rose27
Summary: Draco/Hermione I know I must forget you to go on........Niemals würde sie ihn wieder sehen......Niemals vergessen........Für immer lieben.....


Disclaimer: Mir gehört überhaupt nix *schnüff* nicht Hermione.. nicht Draco... nicht Hogwarts... also nix. Alles gehört J.K.Rowling *schnief*. Und der Song "Just Walk Away" gehört Celine Dion.  
  
Smmary: Ist ne ganz kurze, ein bisschen traurige Draco/Hermione FF. Es spielt am Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Hermione verlässt Hogwarts, aber nicht nur Hogwarts muss sie für immer hinter sich lassen.....  
  
Anmerkung: Bitte, bitte schreibt mir, wie ihr die story findet!!! Ich freu mich über jedes review und auch über jede negative Kritik (man muss ja schließlich wissen, was man noch verbessern kann)!!!!  
  
Always Remember And Never Forget  
  
Noch einmal drehte sich Hermione um, blickte zurück. Blickte auf das, was sie für immer zurücklassen würde. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht. Das Zimmer war lehr. Die Poster waren von den Wänden genommen, die Schränke lehr.  
  
Nie würde sie vergessen, was ihr dieses Schloss gegeben hatte. Niemals würde sie ihre Freunde vergessen.  
  
Sie spürte, wie die Tränen in ihr hochstiegen, aber sie unterdrückte sie. Es war Zeit, zu gehen, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Sie bückte sich und hob ihren schweren Koffer.  
  
Langsam stieg sie die Steintreppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Alles war lehr. Die Schüler waren schon alle unten um sich zu verabschieden. Manche würden nach den Sommerferien wieder hierher zurückkehren, manche würden ihre Freunde und dieses Schloss nie wieder sehen.  
  
Traurig sah sie ihrem Lieblingsplatz vor dem Feuer, wo sie so oft mit ihren Freunden Schach oder Snape Explodiert gespielt hatte.  
  
Dann wand sie sich widerstrebend dem Ausgang zu. Sie drehte sich nicht mehr um, als sie durch das Portrait stieg, die wohlbekannten Gänge entlang ging und die Marmornen Treppen hinunterstieg.  
  
In der Eingangshalle waren ebenfalls nur noch wenige Menschen. Ein paar Schüler die noch etwas mit den Lehrer zu bereden hatten oder sich mit anderen Schülern unterhielten.  
  
Es kam ihr ein wenig wie in einem Traum vor. Wie hatte sie es doch geliebt, in die Große Halle zu kommen, zum Essen, dass immer geschmeckt hatte. Oder in die Bibliothek zu gehen, wo sie so oft schon alle Möglichen Bücher durchgestöbert hatte, um Harry bei einen seiner verrückten Ideen zu helfen.  
  
Dies alles lies sie hinter sich.  
  
Draußen vor dem Schloss warteten die Schüler auf die Kutschen, die sie zum Bahnhof bringen würden. Alle waren so fröhlich und lachten und redeten. Hermione hörte sie nicht, alle Stimmen und Geräusche gingen an ihr vorbei.  
  
Ihre Augen schweiften ungeduldig über die Menge. Wo war er? Sie musste sich doch noch von ihm verabschieden. Er hatte es ihr versprochen, noch auf sie zu warten, bevor er davon flog.  
  
Die Kutschen kamen an und die Schüler beeilten sich eine der ersten zu erwischen. Hermione stieg in eine Kutsche, mit ein paar Erstklässlern. Sie redeten ununterbrochen, doch es interessierte sie nicht. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster, blickte zurück auf die Wiesen und den See. Sah Hagrids Hütte hinter den Bäumen verschwinden und beobachtete, wie die Türme Hogwarts hinter dem Hügel verschwanden.  
  
Am Bahnhof sah sie ihn endlich. Da stand er in der Menge und hielt nach ihr Ausschau. Sie lief so schnell möglich.  
  
I know I never loved this way before  
  
And no one else has ever loved me more With you I've laughed and cried I have lived and died  
  
Dann stand sie vor ihm und sah ihm in die eisig blauen Augen.  
  
Er nahm sie und umarmte sie.  
  
I wish I could hold you like that  
  
And never wake up again  
  
Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie krallte sich in seinen Schwarzen Mantel.  
  
Er drückte sie noch stärker an sich.  
  
I know I must forget you to go on  
  
I can't hold back my tears Though life won't be the same I've got to take the blame And find the strength I need To let you go.  
  
Sie lies ihn los und sah ihm in die Augen  
  
I love you like I've never loved anyone before  
  
Promise me never to forget  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand, legte etwas hinein und schloss sie zu einer Faust.  
  
Schrill und laut ertönte der Pfiff des Zuges.  
  
Jus walk away  
  
Just let me leave  
  
And let my life be as it was before And I will never know Just how I let you go But there's nothing left to say Just walk away  
  
Ihre Finger entglitten seiner Hand und mit Tränen drehte sie sich um und stieg in den Zug.  
  
Noch lange blickte sie aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie er alleine am Bahnhof stehend, immer kleiner und kleiner wurde und schließlich aus ihrer Sicht verschwand. Die Landschaft wurde zu unendlichen Wäldern und weiten Wiesen.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Faust, die sie bis jetzt fest geschlossen gehalten hatte. Es war eine silberne, schöne, leuchtende Kette. Sie hatte einen wunderschönen, feingearbeiteten Anhänger. Ein Herz. Sie öffnete vorsichtig. In feiner, kleiner Schrift stand:  
  
I love you... forever...  
  
Wieder liefen Tränen über ihre Wange. Niemals würde sie ihn wieder sehen...... Niemals vergessen........ Für immer lieben..... 


End file.
